


I will be back soon.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, get ready for the extra romantic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: hello, thans for reading, hope you enjoyed it! ❤





	I will be back soon.

“Can’t you stay for a while?” Dean murmurs against Cas’ bare chest.  He sounds clingy, but he doesn’t care in the slightest, he wants Cas to stay with him, maybe they can stay in bed for a couple hours, go somewhere nice for breakfast too. “It’s still early.” Cas’ chest moves under his head with a deep sigh.

“I would love to, but I have to go.” Dean nods, he is still sleepy, but he wanted to see Cas before he left.“ But I can stay for a couple hours, go back to sleep love.” Dean gets closer, enjoying Cas’ warm and even if he wants to stay awake and talk with Cas he quickly falls sleep.

He wakes up alone, Cas’ side of the bed now cold and empty, he feels the same inside his chest.

He rubs his eyes, getting ready to get out of bed. But before getting up his hand moves over Cas’ pillow. He knows what he is looking for because Cas always does the same before leaving.

“It’s easier this way.” He told Dean once, and Dean agrees, because saying goodbye isn’t easy and he would probably end up convincing Cas to stay with him, making leaving even harder for both of them.

He smiles a little bit when his fingers find the paper, Cas always leaves a note, Dean keeps all of them in a box in his closet. They don’t really talk about them, they don’t talk about goodbyes when they can finally be together but Dean is sure Cas knows he has been keeping them and Dean has always a stack of paper on his desk prepared for Cas.

The notes usually say the same, that Cas loves him and that he will miss him, that he will be back as soon as possible, sometimes he tells Dean to think about something nice to do together when he comes back home.

Cas always kisses his forehead before leaving too, when he thinks Dean is still asleep but Dean has felt it and Dean knows it isn’t a dream.

He unfolds the paper carefully, Cas’ familiar handwriting greeting him.

_ 'Dear Dean, _

_ I hope you know I would love to stay, I would love to spend the day with you in my arms, I don’t want to leave, but I know that even if we are apart our hearts beat at the same time. _

_ I will be back soon, be careful. _

_ I love you, Castiel.’ _

He folds it again, and clutches it against his chest before finally leaving their bed and putting the new note in the box with the others one.

“I love you too, Cas.” He mutters staring at the box. His hand settling over his heart, thinking about Cas’ own heartbeat. “Come back soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thans for reading, hope you enjoyed it! ❤


End file.
